Hope
by 2Black-fox2
Summary: Hope is everything . That's what kept Sakura alive all this years .


Hope is everything .

There was a moment in my life when I really wanted to kill myself. And there was one other moment when I was close to that. . . . But even in my most jaded times, I had some hope.

Hope was the only thing that kept me alive .

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all.

Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect. So every time something fell off she would just smile it away .

The very least you can do in your life is figure out what you hope for. And the most you can do is live inside that hope. Not admire it from a distance but live right in it, under its roof. If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him.

Hope – it always looks at me from a corner of my mind  
Smiles from the threshold of the year to come,  
Whispering 'it will be happier'...

Strange as it may seem, I still hope for the best, even though the best, like an interesting piece of mail, so rarely arrives, and even when it does it can be lost so easily .

Anyway, I keep picturing all these little kids playing some game in this big field of rye and all. Thousands of little kids, and nobody's around - nobody big, I mean - except me. And I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff - I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it's crazy, but that's the only thing I'd really like to be.

When I have lost hope, I have lost everything. And when I think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope .

Hope is like a waking dream. The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination. Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic.

There is a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in.

Remember, Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies.

TO BE HOPEFUL in bad times is not just foolishly romantic. It is based on the fact that human history is a history not only of cruelty, but also of compassion, sacrifice, courage, kindness.  
What we choose to emphasize in this complex history will determine our lives. If I see only the worst, it destroys our capacity to do something. If I remember those times and places—and there are so many—where people have behaved magnificently, this gives me the energy to act, and at least the possibility of sending this spinning top of a world in a different direction.  
And if I do act, in however small a way, I don't have to wait for some grand utopian future. The future is an infinite succession of presents, and to live now as I think human beings should live, in defiance of all that is bad around us, is itself a marvelous victory.

Yes, I decided, a person can truly change. The events of the past year have taught me much about myself, and a few universal truths. I learned, for instance, that while wounds can be inflicted easily upon those we love, it's often much more difficult to heal them. Yet the process of healing those wounds provided the richest experience of my life, leading me to believe that while I've often overestimated what I could accomplish in a day, I had underestimated what I could do in a year. But most of all, I learned that it's possible for two people to fall in love all over again, even when there's been a lifetime of disappointment between them.

In a world filled with hate, we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort. In a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. And in a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe .

Everyone must dream. We dream to give ourselves hope. To stop dreaming - well, that's like saying you can never change your fate. Isn't that true?

I have come to accept the feeling of not knowing where I am going. And I have trained myself to love it. Because it is only when we are suspended in mid-air with no landing in sight, that we force our wings to unravel and alas begin our flight. And as we fly, we still may not know where we are going to. But the miracle is in the unfolding of the wings. You may not know where you're going, but you know that so long as you spread your wings, the winds will carry you.


End file.
